Shards of Rose Colored Glass Part one
by Angel Longstring
Summary: Part one of a series of short stories.


So here is part one of a fanfic I've been working on. It's about the Celt siblings (Wales, Scotland, Ireland, and England). There is more to come so keep posted.

* * *

The summer sun was warm on my shoulders as I picked strawberries in the field behind our home with my little brother. It was one of those good days. I had my family, a roof over my head, what more could I ask for? Well I can tell you this. I certainly wasn't expecting to come across a red haired child as we were out picking berries. Her appearance startled all of us. She couldn't have been more than four or five with short curly red hair and intelligent bright green eyes.

"Bydew hello 'na. (1)" I said smiling warmly, speaking in Welsh by instinct. The girl gave me a slightly puzzled look and Alba tugged at my sleeve. I turned to him as he spoke

"Ah dornt hink she understands ye. (2)" he pointed out. I blinked then turned back to the girl only to see her heading off a basket of berries on her arm.

"Wait, I …"I started and she glanced back at me for a moment then took off. I frowned as she disappeared into the woods, not sure I shouldn't be following her. The girl was so young she shouldn't have been on her own. Maybe her parents were nearby.

"We shoods heed haem sis. (3)" Alba suggested glancing at the sky. It had suddenly gotten darker, as if it might rain soon. I nodded and we headed home with our berries. We got home and helped mom with dinner but all the while I worried about the little girl. Was she alright? Had she gotten home safe?

When it started to rain I became even more concerned for the girl especially when it started to really storm. My mother and brother noticed that I was more distracted than usual.

"What's wrong dear?" my mom asked as we sat around the fireplace. I blinked and turned to her.

"There was a little girl brother and I saw while we were picking berries. She was only about four or five. Dwi bededig gwnaeth mo gwna 'i addef 'n ddihangol. (4)" I answered glancing back out into the storm.

"Oh dear, I understand why you're worried." My mom agreed.

"Wa dornt ye gang swatch fur 'er? (5)" Alba suggested. My mother shot him a startled look.

"In this storm? I don't think so." She replied. My brother shrugged and gave me a sideways look that said he'd be willing to sneak out with me. Did I want to go make sure the little girl was alright? Yes. Did I want to get in trouble with my mother? No. What's a girl to do in a situation like this? I glanced at my mother.

"This storm is so bad, what if she got caught in it? Beth ai hi s anafa? (6)" I played the guilt card with my mother but she'd always been a sucker for children and I knew her motherly instincts would kick in. She shot me a look that clearly said she knew what I was doing and that she wasn't happy about it. She muttered something in Gaelic then turned to me and Alba.

"Get your coats and boots." She muttered. Alba and I cheered and grabbed our rain gear (which in those days wasn't much) and the three of us headed out. We searched for several hours before I happened across a little straw hut by chance. It was tucked away in such an obscure corner that I'm sure I would have missed it any other day and truthfully I almost did miss it. If it hadn't been for the whimpering I heard I might have walked right by it. I paused as I heard the whimpering and went over to the hut cautiously.

"Ach okay i mewn 'na? (7)" I asked and there was silence for a moment before the girl poked her head out her red curls wet and plastered to her pale cheeks. I smiled at her and held out a hand.

"D , Adneua 'ch. Byddi 'n ddihangol chen. (8)" I said gently. She debated for a moment then a clap of thunder sounded and startled her, making her jump. She ran over to me clinging to my skirt and whimpering. I patted her curls before picking her up.

"Dydy okay sweetie. Ach 'n ddihangol chen. (9)" I murmured and headed home. We were both soaking wet and tired when we got home but we were home and safe. We got dried off and into dry warm clothes.

"What's your name sweetie?" mother asked. The girl looked up at her from her seat in my lap and studied mom for a moment before answering.

"Is mise Brigid. (10)" She answered cautiously. I hugged her close.

"It's okay Brigid. You're safe here." I told her. She curled closer to me and before long had fallen asleep. Centuries later I would still be able to remember that night. How much she trusted me. Our family fell apart after mom faded.

* * *

Author's note:

Here is a list of translations:

Hello there.I don't think she understands you.We should head home sis.I am worried she did not make it home safely.Why don't you go look (search) for her?What if she is hurt?Are you okay in there?Come, I will take care of you. You will be safe with me.It is okay sweetie. You are safe with me.My name is Brigid.

If I have messed up any of them I am sorry. Also I do not own the Anime Hetalia.


End file.
